


Пропавшая планета

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Магистр Кеноби в школьные годы увлекался фехтованием, а не астрономией, и теперь не может найти планету Камино.
Kudos: 2





	Пропавшая планета

Магистр Кеноби рылся в картах Дальнего Региона уже несколько часов. За это время он успел задолбать всех библиотекарей в Главной библиотеке, выдуть полтора литра кофе и заработать головную боль. Планета Камино, о которой ему сказали верные источники в кабаке рядом с Храмом, никак не находилась. Кеноби смутно помнил, что местонахождение планеты можно вычислить, используя данные о планетной системе, которую он-таки нашел, но дальше того, что должны быть какие-то данные, дело не шло.  
Наконец Кеноби встал и направился в детский сад, чтобы получить совет мудрого Йоды, хотя совесть подсказывала ему, что стоит отправиться в школу.  
\- Ах, незадача, - сказал Йода язвительно, - планету магистр Кеноби потерял. Дети, оставьте нас на время короткое. Магистр, положите шарик свой на проектор, прекратите жонглировать им.  
Юнлинги вышли, оставив магистров одних. Йода некоторое время посмотрел на звезды, прикинул что-то на калькуляторе и начал смотреть на Кеноби немигающим взглядом.  
\- Что? – не выдержал наконец Кеноби.  
\- Кеноби, вам известно, что вы баран? – спросил Йода без подготовки, от возмущения перестав путать порядок слов. – Что у вас было в школе по астрономии, а?  
\- Не помню, - слукавил Кеноби.  
\- А вот я помню! – воскликнул Йода. – Три пересдачи у тебя было, Квай-Гон еле тебя отстоял. Ну посмотри сюда: вот центры масс, вот расстояния – где должна быть орбита планеты?  
Кеноби беспомощно втыкал в изображение системы Камино.  
\- Здесь! – вскричал Йода так, что злобный канцлер Дарт Сидиус пролил на себя кофе, почувствовав огромный всплеск на Темной Стороне Силы. – Орбита должна быть именно здесь! Или ты думаешь, что там висит сферический ситх в вакууме и портит все законы гравитации?  
\- Не могу знать, магистр Йода! – ответил перепуганный Кеноби, щелкнув каблуками.  
\- Ну если не можете знать, магистр Кеноби, тогда ступайте и поймайте этого сферического ситха. Вы магистр или где? Вольно!  
Кеноби с горящими ушами вывалился за дверь.  
\- Оби-Ван – баран! Оби-Ван – баран! – радостно вскричали юнлинги, которые подслушивали под дверью.  
Кеноби дал себе слово когда-нибудь их всех перерезать, но потом опомнился и начал думать о добром.

Через пару дней Винду и Йода получили от Кеноби голограмму.  
\- Братцы-магистры, - жалобно сказал мокрый Кеноби, - вам меня придется комиссовать по здоровью. Я вахты не в силах стоять.  
\- Да куда комиссовать прикажешь теперь, - проворчал Йода, - выучили на голову свою тебя мы давно. Что не слава Силе еще?  
\- Я видел здесь говорящих червяков, - пожаловался Кеноби, - а потом целую комнату одинаковых людей. Мне страшно, магистры.  
\- Магистр, вы ходили в седьмом классе на биологию? – в свою очередь спросил Винду.  
\- Честно говоря, я в те годы больше занимался фехтованием, - признался Кеноби.  
\- Оно и видно, - заметил Винду. – Если я правильно понимаю, жители Камино создали армию клонов, это вы хотели нам сказать?  
\- Каких клоунов? – переспросил Кеноби.  
\- Никаких, - отрезал Винду, - мы сами разберемся. Идите ловите своего наемника, или чем вы там были заняты. И Силы ради, прочитайте учебник по биологии – еще назовете так невзначай хаттов говорящими жабами. Учтите, я проверю.  
\- Магистр Кеноби, а где падаван ваш? – осведомился Йода.  
\- На Набу с сенатором Амидалой, магистр Йода, - ответил Оби-Ван.  
\- И не заметили странного вы за ним ничего?  
\- Мальчик последнее время жаловался на страшные сны, - сообщил Оби-Ван после некоторого раздумья.  
\- Мальчик, хм, - задумчиво проговорил Йода, - в Силе следил я за ним. Жалуюсь тоже на сны я теперь. Эротические.  
\- Секундочку, магистры! – вскричал Оби-Ван, выхватывая меч.  
\- Биология! – крикнул Винду. – Биология, а не фехтование!  
Но связь прервалась.

Магистр Кеноби лежал на полу ангара и мечтал о том, что его теперь наверняка комиссуют по здоровью. Он даже начал мычать песню про дембелей, улетающих в родные края, но тут над ним наклонился Йода.  
\- Я не выучил биологию, - честно признался Оби-Ван.  
\- Что творит падаван ваш, магистр? – спросил Йода, игнорируя признание Оби-Вана.  
\- Он слишком несдержан, магистр Йода, - ответил Оби-Ван стандартной отмазкой, на которую уже десять лет списывал все свои преподавательские огрехи.  
\- Маму не спас он. Девчонку в пустыне он бросил, - горестно произнес Йода, - вырастет что из него, непонятно вот мне. Иль это ты виноват?  
В голосе Йоды прозвучала такая угроза, что у Кеноби не хватило духу отмазываться.  
\- Джедай обязан выполнять свой долг, не заботясь о личных привязанностях! – отрапортовал Кеноби с пола. – Устав Ордена, глава 10, пункт 19-бис.  
\- Значит, Устав, - произнес Йода, и Кеноби вновь увидел над собой висящую колонну, - где бы ты был, солдафон, если б этот Устав я соблюдал?  
\- Не могу знать! – ответил Кеноби, попытался щелкнуть каблуками, но взревел от боли, подскочил на полу и треснулся башкой о колонну.  
\- Устав, Устав, - проворчал Йода, кладя колонну рядом с Оби-Ваном, - война теперь, а не парад. Подведешь под монастырь ты всех нас.  
Но Оби-Ван так и не понял мудрых слов Йоды.


End file.
